Central venous catheters, also known as central venous access devices, have become a mainstay for patients requiring intravenous administration of medications and other therapies. Unlike peripheral intravenous catheters typically inserted into the veins of the hand or forearm, central access devices are inserted into large veins in the central venous circulatory system, for example into a large vein in the neck, chest, or groin. At present, central venous access devices have a relatively high failure rate, due in part to cellular obstructions or thrombus formation that can be lethal for patients.
For conditions such as hydrocephalus, one method to resolve these issues is in situ recanalization after revision surgery and in-patient neurosurgery. Alternately, for central venous access, full replacement of these implanted devices is often required. Often, patients need to be concomitantly treated with blood thinners, antibiotics and/or additional medications that may not otherwise be necessary and may likewise present other unwelcome side effects. Therefore, both of these processes come with additional cost, risk, and pain.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for improved catheters and like implantable devices that reduce the likelihood of formation of cellular occlusion at the site of central venous access devices in patients. The present novel technology addresses this need.